


How To Save A Life

by yuuuujio (cowboybelphie)



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asuna - Freeform, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kirito - Freeform, Song: How to Save a Life (The Fray), Suicide, THIS IS DEPRESSING, Underworld, be warned, eugeo - Freeform, i mean it’s pretty obvious, kirito is depressed, kirito is sad, kirito wishes he could have saved eugeo, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybelphie/pseuds/yuuuujio
Summary: Kazuto felt numb, like a vital part of him had been left behind. He couldn’t remember what it was.TW: SUICIDE.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	How To Save A Life

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Not-so-implied suicide.  
> Kind of a vent work, kind of me getting the idea at 4 AM because How To Save A Life was in my head.  
> Also, this fic was written on a whim. A whim of depression I guess?  
> This is a bit short, but that's okay.  
> I don’t know. Anyway, enjoy.

It had been two weeks since Kazuto had left the underworld. He felt numb, like a vital part of him had been left behind. In his dreams, he saw a blonde boy reach out to him, Kazuto kneeling beside him, holding him in his arms as he vanished. He had called him Eugeo, but he couldn’t remember who the boy was. 

Asuna comforted him as she visited as often as she could. She knew that Kazuto was hurting. She had tried to stop Rath from making him forget, since if he could actually mourn the death of his best friend it might be easier for him to deal with rather than trying to mourn something he could only feel, but they were insistent on having him forget. Why was Asuna the only one allowed to remember? She couldn't even tell him about Alice. 

Kazuto settled on his doorstep, looking up at the stars as he tried to remember what happened, why he felt so depressed after leaving Rath. All he was told was that he had been attacked and therefore had to enter the Underworld to undergo treatment. He was not allowed to remember his time there, he was not allowed to know who Asuna met, he was not allowed to know what had happened that led to Asuna entering after him. As Asuna sat next to him, all he could do was stare into space. He had no idea who he was mourning. 

”I made hot cocoa,” she handed him a cup filled with the cocoa, topped with mini marshmallows she knew he loved,” drink up, it's cold out here.” 

”Thanks,” he mumbled, taking the cup and bringing it to his lips. As he took a sip, he closed his eyes, and the image of the blonde boy came to mind, ”I keep seeing a boy in my dreams. I'm always holding his top half, since he's cut in half at the waist, and he always reaches out to me before disappearing. I always call him Eugeo, but I don't know anyone called that. I don't know _him._ ” 

Asuna just stared at him. _She knew who Eugeo was._ She didn't know whether to tell him or not, whether to tell him everything that Alice had told her, how he was immobilized after the battle against Cardinal, all the stories Alice had relayed to her about Kazuto’s adventures with Eugeo, how he had saved Eugeo and how Eugeo had been his best friend. she wanted to tell him everything. If she told him, he would be able to mourn properly. 

And so she did. She told him everything. Kazuto cried. It was the first time he cried since he left the Underworld. The first time he cried for Eugeo because all the memories we're coming back to him. Everything the two had been through. The battle, Eugeo getting cut in half, sacrificing himself, the first fight they had against the goblins, all of it. His best friend that he forgot. His chest hurt and tears flowed down his cheeks, the pain of knowing that his best friend had died for him was unbearable. How could he forget?

Asuna regretted telling Kazuto as she read his note. She knew he was hurting. She had seen how the Underworld had affected him, especially after he had been forced to forget the one he was mourning over. She had thought this would help him. As she clutched the note, she knelt down at the side of his bed to hug his lifeless body. 

” _Why didn't I stop him? I could have stopped him. It's all my fault. I need to be with him. I'm sorry. This would've never happened if I knew how to save him. I need to go now. I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me sad but hey if SAO is gonna kill off my favourite character what do they expect?  
> So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this! As sad as it was, I enjoyed writing it. I feel like I wrote down my feelings, to be honest.  
> Anyway, follow my twitter if you wanna know when I’m writing stuff: @buggxboy  
> See ya!


End file.
